


Bedded Down Safe and Sound

by StudGenius



Series: Nova and Chantal Drabbles and Short Fics [1]
Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudGenius/pseuds/StudGenius
Summary: Nova enjoys a quiet moment with a cuddly, sleepy Chantal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of shorter fics that I hope to continue. No particular theme, just random ideas. If you have any random ideas you'd like to see, please leave em in the comments.

Nova hears the front door open and close from where she lays lounging in her bedroom, hears Chantal kick her shoes off and hears the fabric of her jacket hitting the arm of the sofa where she must have tossed it.

A glass of water and a peek under aluminum foil at the plate Nova made for her later, it's socks on tile as she makes her way down the short hallway to her.

She stops in the doorway once she reaches the room, leans her body against the frame, her smile bright, but her eyes tired as they take in the sight of Nova in her "Detroit Vs Everybody" sweatshirt and a pair of her own purple panties, long legs freshly oiled and dreads pulled up into a high bun, the latest edition of the New Orleans Daily News in her lap. "Honey, I'm home."

"I see that." Nova's answer is teasing, but her grin makes her whole face light up and her eyes shine with love at the sight of the woman she wishes would come closer to her sooner rather than later.

"And I see you have something that belongs to me."

Nova just puts the pages she's been reading down to tuck herself under the collar of Chantal's sweatshirt up to the nose, the sparkle of mischief in her eyes melting Chantal just a little bit. If Chantal had the energy after the long day of action planning and fund raiser follow-up she's had, they both know how the night would end.

She still has plans for Nova, though, even if only to use her as a body pillow, so she saunters her way over to her side of the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and tugging her "I Love My Blackness and Yours" t-shirt over her head as she goes. Nova watches appreciatively as golden skin and toned stomach and heavy breasts are revealed, lifts up a little to get a closer look when she bends over to pull her pants off.

Once on the bed, Chantal scoots over until she's pressed against her side, sighing with the relief of finally being able to rest, the happiness of being with her lover, and the twinge of arousal that makes itself known as she notes - not for the first time - how good it feels just to be near her and touch her. Her arms go around Nova's neck after Nova puts her paper down on the nightstand and wraps an arm around her waist, and she places a soft, sweet kiss upon her cheek before bringing her hand down to pat her chest. "We'll deal with your thievery in the morning."

Nova chuckles, turns to smile at her, and is rewarded with an even sweeter kiss on the lips. "You're not gettin' it back."

Chantal's hand slips under the bottom of the sweatshirt, flicking Nova's nipple with her thumb before coming to rest on her stomach, causally stroking her abs. "We'll see." She's asleep five minutes later, breath warm against Nova's neck and left leg nestled between her thighs.

Nova stretches her free arm out to pick her phone up from the nightstand, pulling the paper up on her app to continue her reading and dimming the brightness of her screen when Chantal grunts and shifts her face away from the light and deeper into her neck. She feels a little silly for taking the time to wonder if she finds Chantal more adorable when she's sleeping or when she's awake, but this is what love has done to her, and she's learned to embrace it.

She's not sure when she falls asleep, but she wakes around midnight to find herself alone in bed, the sound of a running microwave coming from the kitchen, and she pulls Chantal's sweatshirt up to her nose again, content to breathe her in that way until the real thing is back in her arms.


End file.
